ccrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Commentary controversy
The Commentary controversy was a major controversy that occurred throughout the latter half of 2012. It chiefly involved a user known as BlackBusterCritic taking apart the arguments of various people in the commentary community, each of whom had disagreements with his videos concerning the video gaming industry. This resulted in massive infighting, akin to what the rant community faced in 2009, that in turn destroyed the popularity of the commentary community. Background In 2011, the commentary community was at its apex. This apex inspired many YouTube users to become commentators themselves, giving rise to the so-called 2nd-Gen commentators (as the so-called 1st-Gen commentators joined in 2009). However, early in 2012, it seemed as though many commentators were giving too many limitations on what makes good or bad commentary, some continually fell for videos made by trolls, others refused to take criticism, and all of this compiled to create a pejorative 3rd-Gen classification used by dissenters. This resulted in some infighting within the community. However, it wasn't until BlackBusterCritic got word of the commentary community that things got really messy for them. Significant Cases 'BlackBusterCritic vs. FanFicCritic' More info required! 'BlackBusterCritic vs. youngbloodfantasy91' Perhaps the most significant case came when BlackBusterCritic went after youngbloodfantasy91 on several occasions. Concerning BlackBusterCritic's opinions on video games, youngbloodfantasy91 argued that the debate on which gaming platform is superior—PC or console—is futile because he believed both to be sufficient platforms for entertainment, at one point stating that comparing PC games to console games is "an apples-to-oranges comparison." He also stated that the main purpose of a corporation or any company, especially one that specializes in publishing video games, is to generate profit; "no corporation equals no games." During one of his livestreams on Ustream, BlackBusterCritic did a live commentary on youngbloodfantasy91's original video discussing the issue. youngbloodfantasy91 felt that some of BlackBusterCritic's statements—particularly "console to PC gaming is like comparing an apple and a golden apple"—were indicative of bias, which eventually enticed him to debate this with BlackBusterCritic. The debate primarily discussed the state of the video game industry, as well as the opinions of BlackBusterCritic and youngbloodfantasy91 in their respective videos on the matter. youngbloodfantasy91 tried to make the case that BlackBusterCritic had a bias against console gaming in favor of PC, though BlackBusterCritic noted that at no point did he directly state that PC gaming was superior to console gaming. In response, youngbloodfantasy91 asserted that it didn't need to be directly stated, as that was the "aura" that was given off by those videos. Ultimately, BlackBusterCritic pointed out that youngbloodfantasy91 himself stated that he hadn't played video games since around 2002 or 2003, thus it was impossible for him to know about the current state of the video game industry. This effectively discredited him. Following this debate, youngbloodfantasy91 was met with intense backlash, and BlackBusterCritic went on to continue to mention and discuss youngbloodfantasy91 in a few more videos. youngbloodfantasy91 only mentioned this issue when he felt it needed to be discussed, which ultimately wasn't too often; the only time he directly mentioned it was during a commentary on RoBeezy's year-end video discussing the state of the commentary community in 2012, which has since been either set to private or deleted. 'BlackBusterCritic vs. TheMysteryOvenThing' BlackBusterCritic later tackled a video from a commentator known as TheMysteryOvenThing (TMOT), which criticized BlackBusterCritic's attitude towards console gaming and, like youngbloodfantasy91, claimed to have a bias against it in favor of PC gaming. More info required! Aftermath During BlackBusterCritic's antics, many of his fans went to the respective channels tackled and either trolled them or criticized their points. This led to yet more infighting, which some claimed destroyed the commentary community. In the wake of the controversy, many went on to claim that the commentary community was defunct, with some generalizing commentators to be pretentious and elitist. Many detractors cited the cases involving BlackBusterCritic as proof of why commentators should be ignored and forgotten. All of this spelled the end of the popularity of the commentary community, although there have since been efforts to try and regain the popularity it had in 2011. However, this controversy didn't stop everyone from making commentaries, as the community still exists today. Some would say that those commentators who joined in the aftermath of this controversy would be classified as so-called 3rd-Gen commentators. Category:Controversies Category:2010s